


A Sweet Treat

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monster Tom, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Vore, fatal vore implied but no major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Matt walks in on a sight he isn't usually privy to, and has an unexpected reaction.





	A Sweet Treat

Tom is gulping down the last of his meal, feet disappearing with a final kick down his gullet, when the door to his apartment opens. “Tom, I think I got your mail again-”

Tom turns around and stands to his full height to see Matt in the doorway, eyes wide. “Sorry, I should've knocked, um-”

Tom waves a clawed hand. “It's okay, just come in.”

Matt looks a little terrified, but listens, taking another step in before closing the door behind him and then refusing to move.

They share this stand off for a moment, predator and prey taking each other in, calculating.

“Was… was that a person?”

“Yup.”

Matt gulps, and so does Tom, though just for the sake of ceasing his drooling rather than nerves.

“Are you… going to eat me?” Matt squeaks.

Tom lets out a rumbling laugh, feeling his last meal squirm as he does so. “No, I'll be plenty full for awhile now. Besides, I try not to make a habit of eating friends.”

Matt nods, but still looks unsure.

Tom sighs and gestures to the dining room table. “Go set the mail over there and then come sit down already.”

Matt jumps, but does so with minimal stalling, only hesitating when Tom curls his full-bellied, half-shifted form up on the couch, taking most of the available space.

Tom notes that Matt’s eyes have hardly left his stomach since he entered. “Curious?” he asks.

Matt looks up with a start, flustered to be caught staring. “What? No, of course not, it's just a little…” he trails off, eyes sliding back down.

“You can touch it if you like.”

Matt flushes, but takes a tentative step closer. “Is it… are _they_ still moving?”

“They probably could, if you want them to.”

Matt winces, but places a hand over Tom’s bulging stomach anyway. Tom watches curiously, black eyes darting between his friend’s face and hand.

Matt looks nearly enraptured, and begins to softly stroke over the soft expanse of skin. It's only when he brings his second hand up, gently pressing in from either side, that Tom’s meal thrashes, movements softened by the layers of flesh and skin.

Matt jumps away, now fully pink in the face, seeming to remember himself. “Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“If you want to rub it you can,” Tom invites. “It feels… nice.”

Matt gives him a wide-eyed look before moving close again, both hands coming up to Tom’s stomach. But now they just rest on top of the bulge, Matt looking down nervously.

Tom sighs, and with a single clawed hand, scoops Matt up. The smaller man lets out a yelp of distress, squirming helplessly in the predator’s grasp.

But just before shock can make way for sheer terror, Matt is simply being placed atop Tom’s stomach as the monster rolls onto his back.

Matt flushes again when he realizes his precarious position.

“Eating makes me tired,” Tom explains. “If you want to stay, you have to cuddle.”

Matt lets out a slightly forced chuckle. “Never took you for the affectionate type, Tom.”

Tom lets out a low hum, patting Matt’s back with a large hand. “‘M usually not.”

Matt turns his gaze down to the human-sized lump he's lying on, running a hand over it curiously.

Tom lets out a soft sigh of contentment, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Matt seems to gain some confidence after that, both hands stroking and massaging as he relaxes against Tom’s gut.

After a few minutes of dozing, Tom cracks an eye open as Matt’s hands still. He's averting his gaze, flushed the deepest red Tom has seen yet.

He heaves a weary sigh, jostling Matt and drawing his attention back down.

“What is it now?”

“Is it… nice to be so full?” Matt asks hesitantly.

Tom lifts himself up on an elbow, forcing Matt to lean in closer to keep from slipping onto Tom’s lap.

“Very nice,” he responds, voice dropping to a rumble.

Watching the subtle but distinct dilation of Matt’s eyes tells Tom all he needs to know.

“It looks uncomfortable,” Matt says, biting his lip.

Tom shakes his head, leaning close enough to almost bump noses with Matt. “Do you want to know what it feels like? To be this stuffed?”

Matt is flushed to the tips of his ears now. “I don't think I can swallow a person like you,” he jokes, artfully dodging the question.

Tom smirks and lets out a hum, raising his hand to run a claw gently over the front of Matt’s pants. “No, but I think I have something close to the same size you might like.”

Matt sucks in a breath as the claw strokes boldly over his thigh, around his hip, and barely grazes his butt before sliding to cup Tom’s own package.

“What do you say?” the predator purrs.

Matt nods vigorously, hands already flying to undo his pants.

Tom chuckles, sitting up so Matt slides off his stomach, landing firmly on his bulge. Matt lets out a muffled moan as he bites down on his lower lip, still trying to shimmy out of his pants.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm going to need more than a nod,” Tom says, picking Matt up in one hand and shucking him of his trousers like one might unwrap a piece of junk food.

“Yes, please fuck me with your monster dick Tom, is that good enough?” Matt bites out, his tone directly contradicting the visible twitch his dick gives in his boxers.

Tom laughs, setting the man back down on his gut and setting to work freeing himself. “Yes, that's fantastic.”  

Matt gives a little shiver, and Tom makes a mental note to store that away for later. That might come in handy.

Matt, hearing the sound of flesh on flesh behind him, gives in to his curiosity and peers over his shoulder, gasping at what he sees.

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised Tom’s dick transforms with the rest of him, but. Well, it's prehensile for one thing, moving this way and that without any coaxing from the clawed hand wrapped around it's base.

On top of that, there isn't much of a head to speak of. There's a subtle flare close to the top, but the entire length is tapered toward the base, at which point it's nearly as thick around as Matt’s thigh.

“You… have a tentacle dick?” he breathes out.

Tom's hand begins to slide up and down the length of it, and his following laughter bounces Matt. “Oh, this isn't quite it's full potential. But it's certainly not a human dick either.”

After a brief pause, Matt slings both of his legs to one side of Tom’s bulging stomach and flings his boxers off, quickly followed by his jacket and hoodie, and turns back with a fierce look.

Tom raises a brow in challenge. “You think you're ready?”

Matt spares another glance back at the appendage which is slicked root to tip in a transparent purple fluid that leaks steadily from the head, and gives a brisk nod.

Tom shrugs, and Matt lets out a moan as the head gently pokes at his entrance. He slips back a little further on Tom’s stomach, spreading his legs wider.

Just the tip is as wide as two fingers, and Matt is already panting as it slides in.

“Are you okay with doing red, yellow, green?” Tom asks.

“Green green green,” Matt replies hurriedly.

“I'm taking that as a yes,” Tom says bemusedly.

He presses in deeper, and Matt can feel the flare beginning to stretch him. Tom's pre-cum is keeping him more than slick enough, especially as the head begins to thrust in and out.

Matt cries out as the flare pops in, legs shaking as the stretch burns through him.

His erection is starting to flag, so Tom strokes him gently, shushing him and saying, “you're doing so good, you'll look so good on my cock.”

“More, green,” is Matt’s only response as he bucks into Tom’s touch.

Tom obliges, slowly working more of his length inside Matt. They're about to the thickness of Tom’s non-shifted cock now, and Matt is taking it without batting an eye.

So he presses deeper, tip stroking Matt’s insides tantalizingly, searching.

Matt moans, beginning to bounce himself on Tom’s dick. Pre-cum is starting to leak from his hole, creating some increasingly vulgar sounds between them as Matt continues to bounce, but all of it just serves to spur him on further.

“Deeper, Tom, please,” he begs. “Fill me up.”

Tom groans, and thrusts up hard, ramming more of his length into Matt.

Matt comes with a shout over Tom’s fist, still slowly working him, and slumps down against the large hand.

Not caring about mess at this point, Tom opens his hand, letting Matt rest against his palm.

“How are you feeling?”

“Yellow,” Matt pants. “Just give me a minute.”

Tom nods, trying to keep himself as still as possible, but he can hardly help how his dick writhes inside Matt, sending shocks through his overstimulated system.

But sooner than Tom expected Matt is straightening up, nodding and groaning out a quick, “okay, green.”

Tom doesn't push any deeper for now, instead settling for thrusting in and out steadily, getting Matt used to this new girth.

He can almost see Matt’s belly beginning to bulge out, and his mouth is beginning to water.

Matt must see it too as he glances down, because he rocks his hips down, begging “deeper, please,” in a tone Tom just can't refuse.

He slips further in, Matt now migrating from the top of his gut into his lap as he swallows up more of Tom’s length.

Matt moans, placing his hands against Tom’s stomach and using the leverage to start bouncing himself again, taking more and more in every time.

Tom stills his hips, letting the human do the work as he strokes his side with gentle claws. “So good, Matt, look at you.”

Matt whines, and Tom can feel an erection poking his stomach again. Impressive.

Even more impressive is his distended stomach, which moves and shifts each time he bounces.

Tom wraps his hand around Matt’s middle to keep him from slipping too far and hurting himself, thumb stroking his bulging gut. “You look so beautiful so full of my cock, how do you feel?”

“So good,” Matt sobs out, legs trembling. “Fuck I'm so full Tom, I want to come again.”

“Can you hold on?” Tom asks. “Be a good boy for me?”

Matt moans and nods. “Yes, yes, I can be so good.”

Tightening his grip, Tom gently lifts Matt up until the flare is just about to pop out, and then starts thrusting into him _hard,_ while making sure not to go too deep.

Matt cries out, hips rocking against the sensation, head thrown back in pleasure.

Tom can feel against his hand each time he thrusts in, filling Matt entirely before pulling back out again. He picks up the pace, practically ramming into Matt.

But Matt just moans away, stray words starting to make their way through, a mantra of “fuck, more, please, Tom, so good-”

Feeling his own peak fast approaching, Tom releases his grip on Matt, and slips his hand down to jerk him off.

Matt gasps, bucking up into his hand, mostly neglecting Tom’s length inside of him. Well, that won't do.

Tom starts moving his cock relentlessly inside of Matt, pressing against his walls and rubbing his flare against Matt’s prostate.

Matt’s volume doubles, and he's almost screaming as he comes across Tom’s belly for the second time, clenching around Tom’s dick deliciously.

“Are you ready for more?” Tom asks, feeling the hot coiling sensation in his pelvis come to a peak.

Matt stares down at him with a dazed look, panting.

Tom's dick twitches inside of him. If the predator wasn't already full beyond measure he would swallow the other man whole right now, orgasm be damned.

Maybe he should make a point of fucking his prey every so often.

“Matt?” Tom presses, redoubling his efforts as he strokes Matt’s insides.

“Please fill me,” Matt breathes out, eyes fluttering shut as he arches against the sensation. “Please, Tom-”

Tom moves back to thrusting in and out again, quickly bringing himself to his peak. “Anything you want, baby,” he purrs, gently stroking Matt's cheek before he comes, filling the other man to the brim.

Matt moans, squirming on his dick deliciously. With each wave of cum Tom thrusts up, his tapered length pushing it deeper and deeper. Matt pants as his belly slowly bulges out, tears beading at the corners of his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

When Tom’s orgasm is finished, Matt’s stomach is protruding, a gentle curve that wasn't there before. With a sigh Tom pulls out, a thin trail of cum following his tip.

Matt slumps against Tom’s belly, laying limp as he regains his breath. Tom can feel Matt’s erection pinned between them.

“Again?” he asks incredulously.

Matt presses his legs together and squirms a bit before letting out a whine. “Can you plug me?” he groans.

Tom’s eyes widen. “Shit, I don't have anything like that.” After a moment’s thought he wipes up some of the spilled cum and works a single finger into Matt, filling his hole nicely by the second knuckle.

“There,” Tom rumbles into his ear, “now you'll be full of me as long as I want you to.”

Matt lets out a soft gasp and bucks his hips against Tom’s stomach weakly.

As if in protest, Tom’s meal lets out a weak thrash, attracting both men’s attention. But Matt doesn't seem disturbed; if anything it spurs him on.

He buries his face in Tom’s chest, embarrassed as he ruts against his stomach, breath hot and rapid on his skin.

Tom can feel as Matt’s dick twitches against him, and the prey shudders with a soft moan, falling still against the predator again. But nothing else.

“Did you just come dry?” Tom asks, surprised.

Matt just places a wet kiss below his collarbone in lieu of an answer, and lays his cheek over Tom's heart.

Tom lets out a sympathetic noise, laying a clawed hand across Matt’s back. “You did so good,” he murmurs, letting out a low purr.

Matt gives another little shiver and falls totally slack against the predator, hands coming up to rest over his shoulders. “Remind me to come over after your meals more often.”

Tom rumbles out a chuckle of agreement. Yes, definitely after if he wants to keep his favorite piece of prey around.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ mlrrormlrror!


End file.
